When O'Neill meets Potter
by CrackedAbyss
Summary: a x-over of Harry Potter and Stargate SG-1 when Jack O'Neill saves Harry Potter from Voldemort the two Learn of each other world and how they both carry secrets. !ON HOLD AND RE-WRITING MAY RESUME LATER ON!
1. Chapter 1

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's(you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

Colonel Jack O'Neill sits in a London park after a long and boring I.O.A meeting when all of a sudden there were five loud pop's. Instinctively Colonel O'Neill reaches for a his ZAT'NI'KATEL (Zat gun for short) (Hey you never know when a rouge N.I.D member might pop up)

_Voldemorts POV V_oldemort and three of his death eaters stand around the body of the badly beaten body of Harry Potter. " Ha Ha Ha Ha! So Potter you thought you could escape me by apparation? Because I put a tracking jinx on you before you apparated it may only be able to work once but I think it was worth it... oh and don't try to apparate again in your current health I doubt it will work." laughed Voldemort "Oh is wittel baby Potter surpwised we managed to capture him? Bellatrix said with a hint of glee in her deadly voice. Harry tried to get up but Yaxley aimed a kick into Harry's ribs.

_Jack POV _Jack looked at the strangely dressed people that were crowded around what looked to be like an animal or something like it. One of the standing four said something but Jack was to far to make out what he said but not to far away for him to see another standing person kick what jack now realized was a body. "Heeeyyyy!!" jack shouted jumping up from the park bench and running top speed at the four robed people.

_Voldemorts POV _Voldemort spun around at the sound he had just heard to see a muggle man running towards him "Yaxley you fool you have given away our presence. I shall deal with you after I deal with this piece of filth." Voldemort raised his wand and and spoke the killing curse. But the muggle man dodged the curse. Voldemort was amazed the only person ever to dodge one of his curses was Dumbledore and the person laying on the ground behind him obviously. And this was a Muggle!

_Jacks POV _Jack noticed the robed person in the middle of the group raise a stick and say something like "Avada Kadavra" then a burst of great green light escape the wand and head straight for him, but years of dodging staff weapons had its advantages when he dodged the green light and ran straight through the middle of the group and pushing the weird looking guy that pointed the stick at him.

(this is where the two POV connect)

Voldemort was speechless not only has a muggle dodged one of his curses but he Lord Voldemort was pushed by a muggle! Meanwhile Jack was helping up the fallen teenager, he was muttering something about "Bond... Bheres my Bond!" Jack could barely understand the teen because his mouth was full of blood. Jack now turned to face the four robed people he had pushed through to get to the teen. And they each carried sticks. "So who's tall pale and gruesome here?" Jack asked the teen. "Moldomort..." is all he could say. "You... How dare you touch him?" asked a very eccentric looking women with very long messy black hair. "who him? Why should I be afraid of... Moldomort was it?" asked Jack chuckling at the name. "Why you filthy muggle. Those shall be your last wor..." "No Bella I shall teach him a lesson before we dispose of him." Voldemort said cutting across Bellatrix. He raised his wand and aimed it at Jack "Crucio" there was no dodging it this time the curse hit jack who withered in pain but did not fall to the ground. "Knell before your superior." Voldemort said. "NO!" Jack said trough gritted teeth. Voldemort intensified its curse four fold but still Jack did not fall. "How can you a mere muggle withstand my cruiatus curse?" "I've been through worse then that. Jack said catching his breath now that the curse was lifted. "and I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do." Jack said. "You? Kill Lord Voldemort?" laughed Bellatrix " He is immortal...A god compared to you." laughed Bellatrix. Jack looked directly into her cold eyes and lowered his voice to a whisper so only the people around him could hear what he said. "Oh is that so? Well let me tell you something...I've killed god's before." Jack grabbed his Zat took aim and fired a shot at Yaxley who fell like a stone when Jack tried to aim another shot at one of the other standing three they disappeared. Jack picked up the body of the teen and carried him to his rental car he had stopped bleeding but Jack could tell he was still very dazed. "Hey where do yo live? Jack asked the teen. "num...number four Privet drive Little Winging Surrey." Harry said before losing conciseness.

(end of chapter one please give me a review)


	2. a hairy situation

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

****

(Advanced warning slight child abuse ahead)

RECAP

"Hey where do you live? Jack asked the teen. "num...number four Privet drive Little Winging Surrey." Harry said before losing conciseness.

Jack noticed the teen pass out and he took off his jacket and covered him with it. Jack struggled in his decision. He could either bring this teen directly to his home, or try to find a hospital and explain what had happened. He decided the first option was best because he had no idea of the boy's medical history and thought his family would know better. He was lucky to have a GPS travel system in his car because he had no idea where anyplace in London was. It took him about an hour to get to Surrey and locate the right house he parked outside of the very plain looking house... in fact the whole neighborhood looked plain. It looked exactly the same. Jack noticed the teen regaining conciseness.

"Hey you okay?" asked Jack

"Yeah...Yes sir...um not to be rude but who are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh...Yeah right sorry. Colonel Jack O'Neill U.S Air Force. And You?"

"Oh Sorry Sir I'm Harry...Harry Potter"

"Well Harry let me help you to the door." Jack said getting out of his car,

Harry still very sore and weak could not complain. Harry noticed his uncle Vernons' car in the driveway and only thought what his uncle would say. He was in that car not but a few hours earlier returning home from Kings Cross and his fifth year at Hogwarts and his godfather Sirius's death still fresh in his mind. The death eaters ambushed him and his uncle in a tunnel on the way back. He saw her...Bellatrix Lestrange the woman responsible for his godfathers death. Still wanting revenge he left his uncle and chased Bellatrix who led him directly into Voldemorts hands. Now he had no idea how his uncle would react. He opened the door as Jack led him through the doorway.

"BOY!!" Vernon Dursley roared loudly the minute he saw Harry. "How dare you leave me in that car surrounded by your lot?! I could have died then who would provide for my family?.. You? Hmmmm. And who the ruddy hell are you?" Vernon asked just noticing Jack.

"I'm..." Jack said before being cut off by Vernon.

"I don't care who you are, your just probably some more of his lot... and you are not welcome in my house so out."

"But..."

"OUT I said." Jack helped Harry into a nearby chair

"If you need any help give me a call here." Jack whispered to Harry as he handed Harry a card "That's got my cell phone number on the back." He turned and walked out the door which was slammed behind him by the very large man. Jack was halfway to his car when he heard the man shout

"Don't try and run from me boy or it will be worse." Then Jack heard a cry of pain and the sound of someone smacking something and a dull thud hitting the floor. Jack turned and ran back to the door finding it locked. He kicked down the door and saw Vernon Dursley about to hit Harry again. But he abruptly stopped when he noticed the man kick in his door.

"I thought I told you to leav..." Vernon was cut off when Jacks' fist made contact with his mouth. Jack didn't know why he had done it he just... snapped anyone hurting a child in anyway did not settle with him. Anytime he saw a child or even a teen like Harry he could not help but think of Charlie and how he would have grown up. Jack managed to get in a few good punches ignoring the cries of his toothpick of a wife before the large man was able to regain the upper hand. He threw Jack to the floor and started kicking him in the head. Jack quickly lost conciseness. Vernon turned back to Harry about to continue on him.

__

Harry's POV

Harry had been pushed aside by Jack who had come to his defense again. A man he barley knew. He was surprised by the fact that Jack O'Neill lasted so long against his uncle but also worried because after his uncle kicked him it looked as if he wasn't breathing. Then he turned on him again. He was about to hit Him again but was stopped when a stunning spell hit him square in the chest. Harry turned to see Remus Lupin walking threw doorway. Harry started to back away from him uncertain if it was truly him. Lupin must have noticed this because he said

"Not to fear Harry for it is I Remus John Lupin also known as Moony first mentioned in the marauder's map, sadly only living, and trustworthy one left, and it is I who taught you the Patronus charm in your third year which takes the form of a stag which was the animagi form of your father, and earlier this year you contacted myself and Sirius to ask us about certain actions against Snape in our youth." Harry was relieved to see a familiar friendly face. "We detected what happened Harry and I'm sorry we weren't there to help you here." Lupin threw Harry his wand You dropped this in a park in London... now if you want Dumbledore has set it up with the Weasley's so you can stay there the rest of the summer when your ready all you have to do is say the word ." Lupin said Grinning

Harry came into the light "Right now." Lupin winced at the sight of Harry his face was bruised and scratched all over and it seemed he was missing teeth. "But Remus we need to help Jack."

"Who" asked Lupin not noticing the man sprawled out in the living room with blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

"That man" Harry said pointing at Jack "He helped me escape from Voldemort and dodged his killing curse."

Lupin looked impressed "Fine...help me carry him outside and we can apparate to the Burrow... I've already sent your school trunk and cloths ahead of us." Lupin said as Harry helped him carry jack outside, they made sure they were not being watched and Lupin pulled Jack and Harry through the claustrophobic tube. They appeared just outside the Burrow's gate where they were met by Molly and Arthur Weasley who helped carry Jack the rest of the way. They set him down in the sitting room on one of the couches where Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey waited for them, as soon as the set Jack down madam Pomfrey shooed every one from the room except for Harry. She cleaned Harry and Jack's injuries and fed him a potion that would speed up the healing process and before she left she forced Harry to take a sleeping potion as well as force fed some to Jack. Harry slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

End of Chapter 2

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	3. Worlds reveild

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

She cleaned Harry and Jack's injuries and fed him a potion that would speed up the healing process and before she left she forced Harry to take a sleeping potion as well as force fed some to Jack. Harry slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning felling much better now that he had all his teeth and ribs healed. He walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley finishing the rest of breakfast cooking.

"Oh good morning Harry dear. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah loads thanks...do you need any help Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked offering Mrs. Weasley a hand.

"No I've pretty much have everything done Arthur told me to wish you well this morning before he left." just then Ron came down the stairs.

"So what's the story on him mate." Said Ron clapping Harry on the back, Harry winced a little at the pain. "Oh, sorry Harry, you okay?" asked Ron

"Yeah I'm fine. He... I don't really know. One minute I was being kicked in the ribs by one of Voldemorts' death eaters and the next thing I know he's standing in front of me facing Voldemorts Cruciatus curse. And the last thing I remember is a bright blue light and the death eater that was kicking me fall to the ground." Harry explained "That is before I woke up outside my uncle's house but I don't really want to go into that right now."

"You think he's a wizard?" asked Ron.

"No he said he worked in the U.S Air Force...that's part of the U.S.'s military."

"So doesn't mean he couldn't be one... dad says we have a few in the military so they can deal with magical occurrences." said Ron

"Well I guess he could be" Then all of a sudden the only thing Harry could see was a lot of messy brown hair and a hug that could rival Hagrids' "Hermione let go...he's turning blue." chuckled Ron

"Oh I'm sorry Harry are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Hermione

"No I'm fine... wait why aren't you home?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Oh well I was but when I heard what happened I came as soon as could to help look for you." Hermione explained.

"Wait... How'd you get here so fast?" asked Harry.

"Oh that's right... well my mother and father closed down there old dental office and opened one in Ottery St. Chapel they knew the Weasley's lived by and thought they would surprise me when I came home for summer break." Said Hermione.

"That's great before we never really saw you until we bought our school supplies." their was a movement in the sitting room. Jack slowly sat up on the couch. His arm was bandaged and he saw he wasn't where his mind last knew where he was. But he did know something he smelled bacon. He walked out into the kitchen blinking so his eyes could adjust to the light. He saw the boy with messy black hair and two others next to him about the same age. One was also a boy with flaming red hair and freckles the other a girl with bushy brown hair. Jack then noticed a woman at a stove who also had red hair. He looked at Harry

"Um... Can anyone tell me where I am, and what happened?" Jack asked

"Your at the home of one of my friends Mr. O'Neill...Sir...Sir could I ask you are you a Muggle?" asked Harry.

Jack had never heard the term before. "a What?" he asked

"I'll take that as a yes...Sir how did you kill the man that was attacking me?" Asked Harry.

"I didn't kill him I only stunned him..."

"So you are a wizard!" Ron said cutting off what Jack said.

"Wait what?!... No no no no. wait why would you say that?" asked Jack curiously. "It's alright Mr. O'Neill we are too you have nothing to hide." said Mrs. Weasley. "Um no. I mean... I ... I'm not a…a wizard. I mean there's no such thing as wiz..." Jack was stopped mid sentence when he saw the pan of bacon fly off the stove onto the table. "O.K that's new...but no I'm not a wizard. I didn't even know wizards were real." said Jack. "Well you said you stunned the death eater." said Ron sounding a little confused.

"I did but not by magic." Said Jack.

"But if not by magic... then what was it?" asked Ron. Jack realized he was not going to be able to leave without telling them the truth.

"Okay... okay... since you told me about your world...or showed me it I'll let you know about mine...But nothing goes further then you, until I can discuss this with my boss. Said Jack. Everyone sat around the table to here Jack better...Mrs. Weasley sealed the room so no one could over hear Jack. "I...I work in the U.S. Air Force on a project known as the Stargate program."

"what's that" asked Ron impatiently.

"It's a secret program that involves a...a kind of...stone ring. It's a piece of alien technology..."

"wait aliens as in little green men with big black eyes?." asked Hermione on the verge of laughing.

"Yes…But their Grey and they're known as the Asgard...they're our allies thankfully. But anyways... Me and my team travel through the Stargate to looking for allies or technology capable of helping defend this planet."

"Defend us from what exactly Mr. O'Neill?" asked Hermione.

"Well that's the thing... there is this alien race known as the Goa'uld. They took people from earth a very long time ago and enslaved them. They posed as their gods mostly Egyptian gods. But they have tried to either invade us or blow us up for... I don't even know how many times any more... its more complicated than that but that's the simple version.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"You sure he isn't mental Harry?" Asked Ron bluntly.

Jack grabbed his wallet and pulled out a picture of his team in front of the Stargate on one of the worlds the team has visited.

"This was taken on an alien planet." said Jack passing the picture around.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. O'Neill but that just sounded mental. I mean aliens and other planets.."

"But not as mental as wizards and magic to a Muggle like me." Jack said with a grin "He's got a point there Ron." Harry said

"um... Mrs...?"

"Oh yes Molly Weasley" she said holding out her hand for jack to shake.

"Well Mrs. Weasley a few things... One. How did I get here? Two do you have a phone I can use to contact my boss?" asked Jack.

"Well a friend of ours brought you here by apparation that's when you disappear and reappear somewhere else but what's a phone again?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione explained what a phone was and told Jack that the Weasley's did not have one but the town nearby would.

"Um... Also what about my car?"

"Oh if you would like Mr. O'Neill I could have it brought here by Dumbledore, he's another friend of ours . Would that be alright with you?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Yeah that's fine." Jack answered her. She then walked over to the fire place and picked up some powdery substance. And put her head directly into the fire. Jack jumped up in alarm but was assured it was fine that was basically the wizard equivalent to a telephone. Mrs. Weasley stood back up from the fire place.

"Well he's on his way now to pick up your car Mr. O'Neill."

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	4. the car and the man in the Lavender robe

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

Mrs. Weasley stood back up from the fire place. "well he's on his way now to pick up your car Mr. O'Neill."

* * *

"While we wait I suggest we have some breakfast." suggested Mrs. Weasley. Jack couldn't complain he was starving all he had the previous day was a rock hard bagel. He sat down next to Harry. He started eating with everyone and took a drink of juice and almost coughed it up.

"_Cough _What is this stuff?" Jack asked.

"It's pumpkin juice...what else would it be said Ron.

"Well... I've never had pumpkin juice, only orange juice... Don't get me wrong it's not bad I was just not expecting it." said Jack clearing his throat.

"I can make you some coffee Mr. O'Neill if you want." said Mrs. Weasley. " No this is fine I wasn't expecting it that's all... oh and can you all stop calling me

"Mr. O'Neill" it makes me feel old" Jack notices all the eyes in the room look at the Grey in his hair. "Fine older... but just call me Jack..." the rest of breakfast was very uneventful until a loud crash outside made everyone jump. Jack noticed he was griping his butter knife very tightly he loosened his grip slightly. Jack noticed everyone else ease up at the sight of the old man with a long white beard dressed in lavender colored robes emerge from Jacks rental car. He walked into the house and greeted everyone.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore" said Ron, Harry, and Hermione in unison. "Good day you three I assume that you are enjoying the summer holiday." said Dumbledore. "Oh Mr. O'Neill I hope I have the right vehicle" Jake looked out into the yard. "Yes...but...but...how did you..."Jack was looked speechless

"I made it into a portkey and brought it here." said Dumbledore.

"Oh well thanks Mr. Dumbledore."

"please call me Dumbledore."

"Okay...well I'm Jack by the way" Jack offered his hand and Dumbledore shook it. "Mrs. Weasley could I have a minute to talk to Dumbledore?" Knowing what he was going to talk about the group walked out side leaving the two alone. Jack told Dumbledore about what had happened and how he was a Muggle and about his job and his idea about joining the two worlds to help fight anyone who threatened the earth both magical and alien. Dumbledore sat and listened intently.

"I agree with you Jack but I do have one suggestion. For the time being I suggest we keep this information in as few people as possible until we can explore these waters further." said Dumbledore.

"I was thinking the same thing I was only going to let my team along with a few other KEY SGC personnel know and the president will have to know..."

" he already knows... All heads of government know."

"Oh but we need to let him know we know..." "yes well I will only let a few outside the order of the Phoenix know...the order is basically our version of tour SGC..." Jack told everyone they were done.

"Well Mr. O'N... Jack now you can head to town..." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Well I actually have a cell phone in the car I can make the call from that."

"Jack it might not work around here Ron and Harry should take you to the Burrows magical boundaries for it to work." Dumbledore said. Jack, Harry, and Ron walked to the boundaries and he placed the call.

"General Hammond...Yes I know...Yes I know it could be considered being AWOL...But sir I really had no choice in the matter... why? Well I cant really explain over the phone but if you come to..." Jack turned to Ron and pointed to the main road.

"Oh it's the village of Ottery St. Catchpol" said Ron

"To Ottery St. Catchpol we can discuss it there... you'll be here tomorrow at noon okay sir see you then." they walked back to the house where Molly had made tea.

"Oh Jack. I wasn't sure if you liked tea then I remembered you Americans like it iced so I let it cool." thanks but you didn't need to go through the trouble." "it was no trouble at all"

"Mrs. Weasley do you know if the village has a motel or anything?" asked Jack.

"Sorry no it closed down this past year... pity to the owners were such nice people. But I suppose it was their time for retirement... if you want you could sleep on the couch in the sitting room ...or I could have my husband Arthur set up the old tent that Perkins

gave us..." said Mrs. Weasley.

"I can set it up... sleep out under the stars. It will be nice." In that case I'll have the boys help you."

"Well Molly thank you for the tea I must be off... Oh and Jack I would keep an eye on your car around Arthur unless you want to fly out of here a lot sooner then expected." said Dumbledore with a wink of his eye. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Okay?... What's he mean by that?" asked Jack.

"We'll explain later" Said Ron and Harry. Jack looked at his watch and saw that the day was half gone and it was almost noon. They all helped prepare lunch when three more red heads walked in. One a girl and the other two identical twins... "Oh Ginny dear your back... sorry we couldn't get you sooner but..."

"It's alright mum. Luna and I had spending the night chatting." said the girl.

"And you two don't think getting your sister gets you off the hook I'm still mad about that stunt you pulled at during school..."

"yeah sorry mum. But we got great news... we got a store... It's in Diagon alley... and it's great." said the two twins switching off after every sentence.

"How did you get a store?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We had help from an anonymous benefactor." said one of the twins Jack noticed the other twin look over at Harry. They all sat and ate lunch while jack explained everything for a third time that day.

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	5. gone fishing

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

They all sat and ate lunch while jack explained everything for a third time that day.

* * *

After Jack's explanation the conversation switched to what everyone in the family was doing. "so...Jack do you have a family?" asked Ginny Jack froze almost instantly.

"I...I used to... not as big as yours though but they meant the world to me... but my son was killed..."

"Oh! I'm sorry I should have never asked you."

"It's fine it was a very long time ago... Anyway what kind of shop are you two opening?" asked Jake.

"A joke shop... we've invented many of them ourselves... there is the skiving snackboxes for example, they are sweets that make you ill so you can get out of class or work." explained Fred

"Cool. Hey can I buy a couple of those... I could use them to get out of Daniel's lectures on ancient worlds and all that other stuff I glaze over on." asked Jack.

"or you could just send them to him." said Fred with a laugh. The twins were quite impressed Jack had been the first real adult who thought their 'Cool'.

After lunch Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clean up while the twins helped Jack set up the tent.

"This doesn't look very big you sure there's gonna be enough room?" asked Jack. "Trust us we're sure. Anyway Jack about You being in the Air Force... You won't want our Dad to find out or he will be asking you questions all night." said George.

"Believe me if my friend Daniel were here right now he'd be doing the exact same thing." said Jack grinning. He nailed the last peg into the ground. "There...done I'll be right back I'm going to grab my bag from the car." Jack walked to the car not noticing the twins working their wands pointed at the tent, he came back carrying a sleeping bag and a large duffel bag. He opened the tent flap and had to do a double take because the inside was the size of a small apartment. He stepped backed outside and looked at the tent from the outside "Swweeet! I think I'm gonna like having wizards for friends." said Jack looking at the twins. "Hey do you guys know if there is any rivers near by?" asked Jack

"There's one a little ways beyond the house why" asked George.

"Oh I was thinking about doing a little fishing. Interested?" Jack asked the two grabbing his pole from the bag.

"What's fishing" Both Weasley's asked at the same time. Jack almost dropped his pole.

"What's Fishing?!... Come with me and you'll find out. And I will not take no for an answer." The twins followed Jack into the house

"Hey do any of you know any kind of copying or duplication spell?" Jack asked.

"yes but what is it I'm duplicating ?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It's a fishing pole... Muggles use them to catch fish." Explained Hermione

"So who wants to catch a fish dinner with me?" Asked Jack. Everyone raised their hands with the exception of Mrs. Weasley. And after a quick duplicating spell by Molly And An Accio charm by Fred and George for worms they were off.

Harry was just excited as the rest of the Weasley children, he had never been fishing, it wasn't that the Dursley's didn't take him. It was more the fact they never went, Dudley didn't really like anything to do with nature. After Jack taught them all how to bait a hook, and cast a pole (with the exception of Hermione who had been fishing before) they had quite a good time. They had each caught two fish each when Jack looked at his watch. It was almost six thirty if they wanted these fish tonight the had to get back so they could be cleaned and De-boned. They all reeled in and walked back to the house. Jack noticed a hollow look in Harry not one of boredom but one he had seen many times before.

End of Chapter

(just an interesting thought me and a friend have been discussing awhile. If you know the show Stargate SG-1 you know how they found it in Egypt and all that. My thought is when they first activated it which side did they know to go through. If anybody s got an idea send me a massage)

Oh and I have a question about the first Harry Potter Book. When Harry first meets Queril (sorry for the spelling can never spell his name right but you get who I'm talking about) It said Harry shook his hands. Now wouldn't that hurt him because of Voldemort being in the back of his head.

and P.S.

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	6. dinner

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

They all reeled in and walked back to the house. Jack noticed a hollow look in Harry not one of boredom but one he had seen many times before.

* * *

Jack and Fred cleaned each fish. Fred bet Jack he could do it faster then him and then used magic to do clean all his seven simultaneously.

"Hey isn't that cheating?" Jack chuckled

"What Me Cheat?" said Fred in sarcasm

"I wouldn't call it cheating... no I would call it using one's own naturally born talents." Said George in a stuffy judge like manner. All the while Harry sat talking with Ron but still seemed like his mind was somewhere else. By the time they finished another man appeared in the home. Jack assumed he was the father of the family because he had many of the children's features and was about his age. He was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Arthur Weasley." said the man extending his hand to Jack

"Jack O'Neill" said Jack shacking the hand.

"ah. Mr. O'Neill it's nice to finally know the name of the man who rescued Harry."

" Please call me Jack." "So Jake what do you do for a living Molly here told me earlier that you were a Muggle." Said Arthur.

"Well I work in the U.S. Air Force..." Arthur's eyes went wide he could not believe his ears.

"Really?... I have so many questions...how dose an airplane stay in the air..."

"Arthur he's not done you interrupted him." said Molly

" Oh I am truly sorry Jack please go on"

"Well I can't really explain how but if you want one day I could take you up in one." Jack explained what he did and how he really saved Harry and everything since.

"What's Fishing?" is all Arthur asked.

"I'll have to take you one day but that's your only question?"

"Yes I mean I'm speechless it's been my life's dream to find out how an airplane works and you offer to take me up in one." the rest of the evening past rather quickly Arthur had a few more questions that Jack tried answering to the best of his ability. After dinner was cleared away Jack walked outside to the tent. He started to stoke the small wood stove when Harry walked in.

"Oh hey Harry what's up.?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you." said Harry

"Really? What about?"

"I never really said thank you for when you saved me from Voldemort... this last year...has been...so…so."

"Harry... I . I don't know what to say, but I would have done it for anyone... can I ask you something Harry?"

"sure"

"Who did you lose?"

"How... how did you know?" said Harry sadly

"Being in the military this long, you can tell when someone has lost somebody close to them."

"my godfather Sirius... that's only the most recent though... Voldemort killed my parents trying to get to me when I was one... he's killed all the family that ever loved me... besides the Weasley's and Hermione that is."

"I'm sorry Harry for what you have gone through, But this Voldemort guy sounds a lot like the system lords I've faced...Guys like them seem invulnerable, but they each have their weaknesses we just need to find his and he's history."

Harry nodded and turned to leave but turned back.

"Oh and Jack... Thanks again." Harry walked out to the house. Jack slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day and how he would explain the wizarding world to General Hammond.

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	7. General Hammond

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

Harry walked out to the house. Jack slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day and how he would explain the wizarding world to General Hammond.

* * *

Jack woke up about 5:30 the next morning...Thanks to his damn watch he forgot to reset. He got up and got dressed and decided to take a walk. The morning was a crisp and clear one. He walked back to his tent and noticed movement in the house. He walked to the front door and knocked. Molly answered the door and saw Jack.

"Good morning Jack would you like anything? Tea, coffee, milk?" She asked.

"ah Good morning Jack your an early riser to eh. I have to be because of my job at the ministry. Well see you at dinner Molly dear." Arthur kissed his wife goodbye and left. "did you want anything Jack?"

"um... coffee would be fine if it's not to much trouble...and can I use your shower?" Jack asked

"of course its up stairs the door on the right of the second landing... best be wise to put the in "occupied by guest" sign on the door." Molly said. Jack walked to the tent and grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. He put the sign outside the door and got into the shower. Once he finished he toweled off and got dressed.

He walked back into the kitchen and found a pot of freshly brewed coffee, he poured himself a cup and sat in one of the chairs at the table. Soon Harry joined him he looked at his watch and it read 6:27.

"Good morning Harry felling better today?" said jack noticing most of Harry's injuries were healed Jack's arm was fully healed to he noticed it when he woke up.

"Yeah you felling better?" Harry asked

"Yeah nothing a little bed rest wouldn't help along with what ever you guy's did to me to heal me so fast." Jack said smiling.

Molly walked in from the yard carrying a bucket full of eggs.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"No dear but thank you there's some juice on the table if your thirsty..." Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's slowly filed down to the kitchen Ron being the last.

"Really Ronald it is impolite to wake up so late in the day." said Hermione, after breakfast Mrs. Weasley she asked Ron, Fred, George, and Harry to DE-gnome the garden. "can I help I feel useless just sitting here."

"sure we kind of make a game of who can toss them the farthest" Said George.

Jack followed them outside where they showed Jack the finer points of gnome tossing. Molly Hermione and Ginny were cleaning up from breakfast when they herd Jack yell and then saw him carrying a big rock over his head chasing a gnome that was swearing at him. They looked over where the rest of the boys were and saw Fred and George rolling around with laughter

"Gnome kicked him in the shin" Said Ron laughing. Jack came hobbling back

"little guy's got a hell of a kick." He noticed it was 11:20 he pulled Fred and George aside and asked them something the others didn't here and said he was leaving to go meet his friend and tell him the news. He arrived in the small village a little before noon he found General Hammond in the park at the center of the village sitting on a bench.

"Colonel do you realize how long it takes to get here from London?" asked Hammond.

"haven't the faintest sir."

"I had to take a chopper to get here on time... now do you mind telling me why you didn't show up for the conference yesterday... and it better be a damned good excuse... like you were beamed away by the Thor or something" said Hammond.

"Well General... I... I helped out a boy who was being attacked..."

"okay that's a pretty good reason... but what are you doing all the way out here?" Hammond asked

"That's not all... Sir do you believe in magic?"

"Why, are you gonna pull a coin from behind my ear colonel because I already know the trick...wait why are you talking about magic?" Asked Hammond perplexed by his friend. "Because Sir it's real... and the boy I helped was being attacked by wizards." said Jack

"Colonel did you hit your head?" asked Hammond staring at Jack.

"I know I sound crazy sir but..." Jack felt a tap on his shoulder and turned back to see Fred and George

"better yet sir I'll show you." Jack gave the twins a thumbs up and he felt one of them grab his arm and saw the other grab Hammond's arm and then they were pulled through the tight airless tube.

They popped in the Burrows kitchen where they were met by a startled Molly Weasley "Colonel...what the hell just happened?" asked Hammond regaining his breath.

" I just call it teleporting... I keep forgetting what they call it. a means for wizards and witches to travel."

"It's not like anything I've been through before but it could be another form of transport like ring technology..." Hammond still didn't believe in magic.

"here have a glass of water it will help." said Molly. Hammond took the glass and drank it in one gulp.

"Magic can't be real... I mean it's just fairy tails like the ones I read my grand children."

"General Hammond I assure you it's real." Molly said. She pointed her wand at the glass the Hammond had drank from and turned it into a small canary and then back to a glass.

"it's... it's... it's really real... I guess your excuse is true Colonel" Hammond said.

"Oh thanks you guys for the great demonstration of magic." Said Jack.

"It was nothing... the expressions on your faces were thanks enough." said both Fred and George.

"sir I told them about Stargate program... I think we could help each other out... Don't worry only nine people in total know so far I told them not to tell anyone else until I could talk with you"

"I do see where you are going with this Jack and I do agree they will make powerful allies in the fight against the Goa'uld..."

"Sir that's not all yes they might be able to help us but they need our help too. They have an enemy that is about as equal to the... no scratch that's worse then the Goa'uld... he plans on killing all Muggles... that's us non magical people. The Goa'uld can't touch us directly because of the Asgard treaty, but he can." said Jack

" I agree with you Jack... I'm only going to let a few at the SGC know so we don't have a slip up and someone starts blabbing their mouths off about witches and wizards."

"sir just to let you know the president knows about all this and should be informed we know... and sir when you get back state side will you send the rest of SG-1 so I can inform them."

" I will Jack I'm heading back later today... we finished the conference yesterday... I'm going to have the Prometheus beam me back to the SGC and I'll have SG-1 here tomorrow by thirteen hundred hours."

"General if you want to be beamed out directly you'll need to walk to the end of the Burrow's drive way to where the magical barrier ends... guys you want to handle that?" the twins shook their heads yes and took Hammond out.

"Molly would you let Dumbledore know he can tell the rest of the order.?" asked Jack.

She wrote a letter and sent Errol on his way. When the twins came back Jack had them apparate him to his car and he drove it back.

(I know kind of a bad ending but I guarantee the next chapter will surprise you beyond belief.)

Next chapter _Beyond Belief._

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	8. open your eyes

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

She wrote a letter and sent Errol on his way. When the twins came back Jack had them apparate him to his car and he drove it back.

* * *

Jack walked into the Burrow and saw Molly step away from the fireplace."

"oh Jack you just missed Dumbledore he wanted too ask you if you and your team would like to be inducted into the order of the phoenix. With our two worlds joining I suppose he thought it would be a good idea." Molly said.

"sounds great I would need to discuss it with my team and clear it with General Hammond. But if they all agree, then yeah sure." Jack said after thinking for a second

"good I'll let him know and if I'm not mistaken I do believe the invitation is good for general Hammond as well."

"oh ok...I'm having my team come tomorrow is it ok if we still use the tent?" asked Jack

"of course it is you and your friends are welcome to stay here as long as you like for saving Harry." Said Molly.

Everyone walked in from a game of Quidditch and Jack had them all sit at the table.

"Tomorrow my friends are coming so I can introduce them to you and your world now I'm just warning you they are kind of strange."

"Stranger then witches and wizards?" Asked Fred sarcastically.

"Well in their own way yes, for example Carter will not believe in magic until you do some in front of her she's really smart thinks everything can be explained, Daniel is a total geek no offense intended, he's cool in his own way at times, almost always has his head in a book about some ancient culture or civilization, he'll be skeptical at first but as soon as he finds its real you won't be able to shut him up he will be asking question after question, and Teal'c well Teal'c is an alien." said Jack explaining his friends to the group.

"You mean we can meet a real live alien?" Asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah... about that because he doesn't know you know just act normal... Muggle's normal that is until I can explain things to him." Jack said.

"won't he find this all odd? Coming from an alien world... Wait did his world have any witches or wizards?" Hermione asked.

" I don't really know I never thought to ask him... he use to worship the Goa'uld the false gods and I might have to explain that you guy's aren't gods... just different."

Jack met Teal'c and Sam the next day. Because of the lack of an airport in the village and because it was so small they just had the Prometheus beam them to a field on the outskirts of the village before it brought a science team to P2A-347 to study the Stromos.

"Where's Daniel?" asked Jack.

"He'll be here in a few days he was currently off world when we were told to meet you. Sir what's going on? General Hammond Told us to meet you here. He said you had something important to show us." Sam said.

"You'll see Carter... oh yes you will see."

They got into Jack's car and started to drive. Jack drove them to the Burrow

"Wow... is it just me or is that building tipping?" Sam asked.

No one answered her and Teal'c just raised his eyebrow. They got out of the and walked towards the front door but Jack stopped them before going inside.

"Before we go in... Carter do you believe in Magic?" Asked Jack.

Sam laughed " Sir are you serious? I haven't believed in magic since I wad a kid." Said Sam.

She then noticed a self washing pan. "Sir?" is all she could say.

"I know Carter that's exactly the same way I felt the first time I saw it... now Teal'c they aren't gods, they are just another form of human life... like the ancients were." Jack said.

"I know this O'Neill for we have these children among the Goa'uld, but once they show their "powers" they are taken away and... they are never seen again."

"Oh... well lets go in and meet everyone then." Jack said. They walked into the house and found everyone in the kitchen.

Sam froze when she saw a boy with messy black hair and glasses, but she shook it off and thought. "_no it can't be him he's far too young_".

"We'll hello there I'm Molly Weasley and my husband Arther Weasley and these are our children. This is Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." she said pointing to the individual Weasley children.

"and Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are friends of Ron's." Molly added.

Sam's mouth fell open "Di...Did you just say Potter?" Sam asked.

"Yes... I'm Harry Potter why?"

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	9. Beyond Belief

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

Sam's mouth fell open "Did...Did you just say Potter?" Sam asked.

"Yes... I'm Harry Potter why?"

* * *

"I...I think I knew your father" Sam said not noticing Jack trying to give her the Drop it signal

Ms. Carter my... my father is dead, but how did you know him?" Harry asked.

" I knew him trough a friend of his, Sirius Black" the room went silent, only to be broken by someone walking into the kitchen

"Hello? Hello? Oh there you are I hope you don't mind me letting myself in." Said the new face

"No not at all Remus your always welcome here." Molly said

"REMUS!!" Sam said spinning around and seeing a familiar face hugged her friend until he was almost blue.

"Samantha... What...How...How...Why are you here?" asked Remus very confused about the situation

"Carter You already know this man?" Jack asked

"Yes I knew him and Harry's father threw my old boyfriend Sirius Black. Sirius and I dated for awhile when my father was stationed near London" Sam said.

"So why are you here?" asked Remus again. Sam pointed to Jack.

"Ah... so your part of this SG-1 are you." Lupin said

"Yeah... and your a... a wizard... is Sirius coming as well?" Sam asked wanting to see her old friend the room was quite again

"Sam Sirius is dead... he died a few weeks ago." Lupin said sadly

"Oh I'm...I'm sorry to hear that." Sam said.

"But... anyhow how are you?" Lupin asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine and You?" Sam said.

"Well we all could be better." Lupin said. Then Teal'c was hit in the back by some flying feathery object, but like Teal'c it did not move him an inch.

"Oh!... I'm so sorry Mr. Teal'c that would be Errol... bloody bird always running into things are you alright?" Asked Molly very concerned.

"I am unharmed but as for this creature it appears to be deceased. And there is no need to be formal with me, for Teal'c is my first name I do not have a last name like the people of earth."

But as he finished his sentence the owl jumped up onto the table and hooted loudly. Ron took the paper the owl was carrying and gave it a bit of toast.

"Well the Daily Prophet finally got wind of what happened after you left Kings Cross, strange why are we just getting our copy now?" Ron asked?.

"Oh ours wasn't delivered this morning so I sent Errol to the Prophet to get one." Molly said.

"So they finally found out, took them long enough... only took the ministry an hour to send out the search party's. Well what's it say?" Harry asked.

"Oh how you were almost captured by You-Know-Who and a couple of his death eaters, but you managed to save your skin and get away. No mention of you rescuing him though Jack, sorry." Said Ron scanning the paper

"That's fine... I don't mind at all." Jack said laughing

"Is it not you though, O'Neill who saved his Skin." Teal'c said.

"Yeah but we don't need their world putting me under a microscope and finding out about the SGC." Said Jack.

"Indeed." said Teal'c after a minute of thought.

"Sir Daniel's going to faint when he sees all this" Sam said.

"Yeah maybe... but after what we all have been through I doubt it." Jack said.

"Now that we have all the introduction's out of the way how about a quick spot of launch." Molly said.

They all agreed and helped set up for an out door lunch.

"So Teal'c what's it like living on another planet?" Hermione asked.

"I find your planet very different then my home, but it's good when I first arrived here I was not allowed to return home. I was a Shol'vah to my people... that means a traitor, but now with the fight against the Goa'uld turning in our favor I am confident that one day soon I will be able to return home and help lead my people to freedom from the false gods we have worshiped for so long."

"That sounds so noble I hope one day soon you win that fight." Hermione said.

"Indeed... and thank you" Teal'c said bowing to Hermione.

"What's that on your head?" Ron asked bluntly.

"It is a mark of Apophis the false god I once served." Teal'c answered.

Meanwhile at the Groom lake facility (Area 51)

"We can't thank you enough Colonel. With the older you in London dealing with I.O.A we had no way of testing this piece of ancient technology we retrieved from outpost in Antarctica. We were unsuccessful in activating it by anyone who has received the gene therapy and we thought..."

"You thought that because I had the gene naturally you could use me as your lab rat right... Well where is the thing?" Asked the young clone of Jack O'Neill

"It's right this way sir, we've modified two mark 2 Naquadah generators to power the device." said the scientist leading Jack through a set of blast doors.

The young Jack O'Neill stepped onto the devices control platform. The device sprang to life immediately with a hum of electricity.

"OK... I have no idea what any of this gibberish says... You might want to get Daniel in here to transla..."

There was a loud pop of electricity and Jack was picked up in a beam of light and was bombarded by golden balls of light, before being dropped by the machine like a rock. He landed unconscious next to the two depleted generators.

Nice cliff hanger huh? Whats happened to The young Jack? If any of you have any guesses send me a message (except for those who already know what's going to happen)

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	10. Meeting and greeting

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

"OK... I have no idea what any of this gibberish says... You might want to get Daniel in here to transla..."

There was a loud pop of electricity and Jack was picked up in a beam of light and was bombarded by golden balls of light, before being dropped by the machine like a rock. He landed unconscious next to the two depleted generators.

* * *

Jack awoke several hours later in an infirmary to the beeping of an EKG machine and wires connected to his chest. He looked around and saw General Hammond Talking to someone dressed in what looked like a bath robe, they both turned and noticed that Jack was awake.

"Colonel your awake." Hammond said.

"General what… what happened sir?" asked Jack.

"Well Jack from what they have told me the device altered your DNA." Hammond explained.

"Altered how? Wait I'm not going to start speaking in Ancient again am I?" asked Jack.

"Well from what I can understand it altered it so now you are able to perform magic… now yes magic is real I'm not crazy, the older you is in England right now staying with a few of them." Hammond said

"Yes and due to the strange circumstances we have arranged for you to spend the rest of summer at Hogwarts to learn magic and be able to enter the school the following year as a sixth year student." said the man in the robe.

"Who is he?" asked Jack pointing to the man in the bath rob like clothing

"Oh yeah sorry I'm Tim… Tim Decker I work for the American wizard government, and I'm also a member of the order of the phoenix that's how I know about you and the stargate program… I was able to pass off your magical powers as a "late bloomer" and suggested that because it housed some of the most well known and brilliant witches and wizards of our time that you attend Hogwarts." Tim explained

"This is a lot to take in at one time, but yeah… I'm fine thanks for asking by the way. Anyhow when do I leave?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Well you would need to pick up supplies… we can do that in London and possibly stop in and see everyone else… but there is one or two more things Mr. O'Neill. First off we don't know if your condition is permanent or just temporary . Two there is an evil wizard much like the Goa'uld that is presently at large in the world. He is after a teen by the name of Harry Potter… frankly that is how our two worlds met… but if all goes well you will be entering the same year as him and we would like you to keep an eye on him… because of your military training that is." Tim said.

"yeah I can do that but you said I was going to need supplies, how am I going to pay for them.?" asked Jack.

"We will take care of that part don't worry." General Hammond said.

" Huh… I just avoided summer school and now the military is sending me there. Kind of ironic isn't it." Jack said to no one in particular. Tim and Jack left later that day and headed to an international port key sight where after a quick explanation of what was going to happen they were pulled to the Ministry of Magic in London. They were greeted by none other then the older Jack along with Sam Teal'c and a very large man with a great big black beard.

"Well hey there mini me how's life?" asked the older Jack.

"Oh I can't complain, you know being brought to area 51 to be used as a lab rat to test out a new ancient toy only to get zapped by it and get magical powers… You?" said the young O'Neill sarcastically

"not bad except a back ache." Said the older Jack grinning.

"where do we go to get my supplies?" asked little Jack

"tha's where I come in… Rubeus Hagrid keeper off keys and grounds at Hogwarts… oh yeah also care of magical creatures teacher." Hagrid said proudly

"Nice to meet you." said the Young Jack shacking hands with the man and after turning to his older self.

"So… wizards how were we dragged into this one?… _Old_ man" Jack added. He knew how much his older self hated being called old.

"Long story short I shot one of the evil wizard guys, who was attacking a somebody… and they thought I was a wizard and here we are…. Oh Hagrid he already has a trunk Mr. Weasley helped me in ordering a special one, you already know what else to pick up right?" asked the older Jack.

"right got the list righ here." said Hagrid pulling out the list from his pocket.

"Ready Jac… this is startin to get confusin from now on I'm jus gonna call ya little Jack when you and the older you are together" Hagrid said.

"we'll catch you later kido right now I need to see a wizard about a plane ride." Said the older Jack.

"Well Jac I thought we could floo to the Leaky Cauldron so you can start to get use to magical transportation. Now alls you need to do is take a bit of this here powder and step into an empty fire place throw it down while saying where you want to go you go firs an speak very clearly." Hagrid said guiding Jack to an empty fire place.

"The Leaky Cauldron" Jack said throwing the powder down.

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	11. The ferret and the fight

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP (warning some swearing ahead.)

"The Leaky Cauldron" Jack said throwing the powder down.

* * *

Jack was spinning around so fast he almost fell out of dizziness. He stepped out of the fire place into what looked like a bar and found the nearest seat soon to be patted on the back by Hagrid.

"I know how ya feel, firs times always the worse." said Hagrid sitting down next to Jack.

"Ah hello Hagrid how are you today? Shale I get your usual?" asked the barkeep

"No thanks Tom but can I get a glass of water for Jack here… it was his first time using the floo network." Hagrid explained. Jack took the water and drank it in one gulp. After Hagrid left the barkeep a golden coin for the water they walked out the back door of the building into a bricked up back ally.

"you'll do well to memorize the bricks I hit." Hagrid told Jack. Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella from what Jack guessed was an inside pocket, Hagrid then tapped a few of the bricks on the wall. All of a sudden the wall began to move and open up to a street.

"this is where we will be picking up your supplies Jack this is Diagon Alley you should pick up your wand first here's ten Galleon's shouldn't cost any more then that and if it does I will be right back I'll be jus over at Flourish and Blotts sending your books to Hogwarts." Hagrid said. Jack walked into the cluttered and dusty he started looking at the boxes when a man with silvery eyes appeared from the back.

"Ah yes I was told you would be coming… very odd… your case is…" said the man pulling boxes off of shelves. "… it is not odd to have a late manifesting of magic… it is not unheard of… but in a case like yours not one so old that I've seen. This is a very rare case indeed. Here try these. By the way Mr. O'Neill if your wondering my name is Mr. Ollivander" said setting down a small stack of boxes and handed one to Jack. He opened the box and took out the wand and flicked it, the store windows shattered and many gasps and a few screams were herd from the street.

"No… I don't think so, not the right match." Said Mr. Ollivander flicking his repairing the windows instantly. He took the box and wand from Jack handing him another box. Jack opened the second box and took out anther wand he gave it a flick and a small fire started to form on the end of the wand.

"No that won't due…" Said Mr. Ollivander taking the wand and putting out the fire from it's tip he handed Jack a third box. Jack opened it and took the wand but he noticed the old man give him a strange look. He flicked the wand and it emitted a shower of sparks.

"Interesting combination… very interesting." said the old man

"Whats interesting about it?" Asked Jack.

"Well that wand was an experiment of mine I thought I would try something different, that wand is one of a kind oak ten and a half inches with a double core. The core is Dragon scale and Thestral hair. You are full of surprises aren't you Mr. O'Neill?" Said Mr. Ollivander

"You have no idea" Jack chuckled

" That will cost you nine Galleon's." Said Mr. Ollivander

Jack paid for the wand and went to go meet Hagrid outside.

"Did you get your wand alright Jack?" Hagrid asked

"Yeah but my wand is 'very interesting'." Jack said

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Hello there Neville how are you?" asked Hagrid to the new face

"Oh I'm fine Gran and I are here to pick up my new wand after… well you know what happened. Who's this" Asked Neville indicating Jack

"Oh… yes Jack this is Neville Longbottom he goes to Hogwarts Neville this is Jack O'Neill he's… he's" Hagrid tried to figure out the best way to explain Jack

"I'm a transfer student from America I just gained my magical powers"

"Really and they thought I was gonna get mine but I did but you said you were an exchange student. Does that mean you'll be attending Hogwarts in September?" asked Neville

"if all goes right I'll be in your year hopefully." Jack said.

"That be cool well I got to get going nice seeing you Hagrid." Neville said walking into the wand shop.

"Well Jack I've sent your books along with your supplies ahead to Hogwarts… your trunk has been sent to the Burrow all we need to get right now are your robes, an owl…Dumbledore suggested that one, and a broom Jack… the other Jack suggested that." Hagrid said examining a list he pulled from his pocket.

They got the Robes and Jack picked out an owl and a broom. A Nimbus 2004 his owl was a medium size barn owl. With white spots.

"so wat you gonna name your owl Jack? Asked Hagrid.

"I've been thinking about that and I think I have the perfect name for it" Jack said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Hagrid asked.

"Homer." Jack answered simply

"Are you ready to head to the Burrow?" Asked Hagrid.

"About that I still have some money left if it's alright with you I would like to stop at that ice cream shop we paced when we came in and grab an ice cream cone." Jack said.

"That shouldn't be a problem but when you are ready to go all you need to do is use the floo powder and the only thing that's different is where you say you want to go… this time you'll be saying 'The Burrow' but other then that it's all the same." Hagrid explained.

"Okay thanks I shouldn't be long maybe fifteen, twenty minutes. Not even really." Jack said Jack

"Here I'll bring your stuff to the Burrow and let them know you'll be there in a little while." Hagrid said tacking the cage and broom from Jack.

Hagrid headed towards the Leaky Cauldron while Jack headed to the ice cream shop. Jack ordered a chocolate double scope cone and sat down at one of the tables to eat it. He was half way through when a girl came out from one of the shops across the street looking very angry. She was followed by a pale teen with blond hair.

"I SAID NO DRACO! I WILL NOT GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU."

"Why not you went out with that git Potter and I'm twenty times better then him." Said the boy with blond hair that guessed was named Draco.

"Because Draco your father is a known and convicted Death Eater and they killed Cedric!" the girl said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!!" hollered Draco "And I will not take no for an answer." said Draco pulling the girl into an unwanted kiss. Jack threw down his ice cream and pulled the boy away from the girl.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!? She said no!" yelled Jack

" I know what she said… wait who are you and why am I listening to you, you American piece of garbage." Draco said he started to lead pulling the girl along with him but Jack pulled him back and punched him in his pointed face. Draco staggered backwards letting the girl go and reaching for his wand pointing it at Jack.

"Oh…cant fight like a real man have to use a wand as a weapon?" Jack said in a mocking tone.

"What don't have your wand? That's how real people fight…" Draco said with a sneer

"No I have my wand but I'll still kick your ass without using it." Jack said. Jack then charged Draco and knocked him to the ground knocking his wand out of his hand at the same time. Jack was punched a few times while punching back but they were soon pulled apart by the group of wizards that wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Jack was brought to the Leaky Cauldron he didn't know where the other teen was.

"What the bloody hell were you two fighting over?" asked one wizard sitting Jack down in a chair.

"I…." and then Jack saw her the source of the fight he got up and walked over to her.

"You alright?" Asked Jack.

"Me?! I'm fine. I wasn't the one fighting. I should be the one asking if you're the one who's alright. I don't even know your name." The girl said.

"Well in that case I'm Jack. Jack O'Neill that's with two "L's" the guy with one "L" isn't funny, and you are?" Jack asked.

"Oh… My name's Cho. Cho Chang." answered the girl.

Jack looked across the table at an empty silver tea pot. He noticed he had a black eye and a fat lip, his only wounds of the fight. Draco must not have been in many fist fights before because the wounds were minor at best. He noticed he had blood on his hands, but he knew it wasn't his it was Draco's Jack was sure he broke Draco's nose and probably knocked out a few teeth among other things. He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped off the blood from his hand. He tossed the napkin into the fire and looked at his watch he knew it was getting late and if he didn't get back soon the older Jack might come to check on him.

"Listen I have to go but if you ever need help again just right me… if I understand this owl post thing right you only need the persons name and the you know mine and I'll be staying with a family friend for a day or two then I'm going to Hogwarts for summer school… I'm enrolling there in September and they want to bring me up to speed." Jack said writing his contact information down.

"If you ever need help with him just write me a letter and I'll come and deal with him."

"Well if your gonna be at Hogwarts I'll write you so you don't get board over the summer. Oh here's my address in case you want to write me." Cho said handing Jack a slip of paper. Jack got up and went to the fireplace and stepped in trough down his floo powder

"The Burrow" and he disappeared in a blaze of green fire.

(If you got the little "Jack" thing in there then you are a true SG-1 fan and should say post a message)

End of Chapter

And thanks to a friend of mine Cory who gave me the idea for this chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	12. The BarBQ

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

"The Burrow" and he disappeared in a blaze of green fire.

Before you read this I would like to take a moment and inform those who have not heard. Earlier this month Don. S. Davis (General Hammond) passed away I would like to take a moment a commemorate all the work he did, not just on Stargate but on the many movies and television shows he has worked on over the years. He gave us a great character on Stargate and he will be missed.

* * *

Jack stepped out of the fireplace into a cramped but cozy kitchen. He took a minute to take in the new surroundings. No one else was in the kitchen, but Jack noticed something outside one of the windows. He looked outside and saw a roaring fire, they were having a cookout. Jack found the front door and walked outside. Everyone noticed him walk out side but it was the older Jack who first noticed the injuries.

"What the heck happened to you?" asked the older Jack

"Fight." the younger Jack said as if it was nothing

"OH…..Why?" Asked the older Jack wit his classic sarcasm. By then the rest of the group was close enough to hear.

"Well this blond haired kid wouldn't leave this girl alone after she told him to back off, so I helped her out." Said the younger Jack.

"Oh… well in that case. Did you win?" asked the older Jack

"Yeah… I only have this fat lip and black eye while I think he's got a broken nose and a few missing teeth." Said the Younger Jack

"Wait. Blond haired kid?…Did you find out his name?" asked Harry

"Yeah it was like Drake… or Draco…. Ya it was Draco why?" asked The Younger Jack, Fred and George started applauding

"congratulations, you have entered a very exclusive club."

"a club so exclusive it has only has six other members, five if you don't count animals." Said Fred and George talking together like they always did.

"What club?" asked the Young Jack.

"The people who have hurt and or attack Draco Malfoy Club." said George

"OH! Really. Sweet who else is in this club?" Jack asked with the best grin he could hold on his face without it hurting.

"Well there's Harry, Hermione, Mad eye… the fake Mad Eye I should say…"

"Even though the real one probably would do the same thing." Fred said cutting George off.

"Yes as I was saying the animal was Buckbeak, me and we allowed Fred in because he would have been in but was held back by a few people." said George grinning at his twin.

"Cool… why'd you guy's attack him?" asked Jack

"He was being a git." said Fred.

Mrs. Weasley conjured up an icepack

"here you are dear put this on it, it will keep the swelling down until I can find our first aid kit."

Jack turned his head towards the fire.

"What's cooking?" he asked.

"Oh yes well we have other company coming so we decided to have a Bar-B-Q" said Mr. Weasley.

The younger Jack turned to his older self.

"your idea right?" he asked.

"yep" responded the older Jack.

"I figured as much." Said the young Jack.

"Oh yeah…" The older Jack lowered his voice so only the Younger Jack could hear him.

"I talked it over with General Hammond and Dumbledore, we have decided that because of your… our training and because of the situation you are going to be allowed to have weapons with you… Dumbledore has bewitched everything, so set's staff weapons, and any electric weapon will still work inside of Hogwarts's magical boundaries. They will be stored in one of your trunks compartments that's been bewitched so if you chose to tell Harry or anyone about it they will be able to get in only when they intend to do no harm to anyone who's innocent." explained the older Jack

"I wonder what house Jack will be in?" said Ron bringing the two Jack's back to the

Bar-B-Q.

"House?" asked the younger Jack with a confused look on his face.

"yeah the school is sorted into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I are in Gryffindor." said Hermione

"How do they put you in these houses?" asked Jack.

"Well the sorting hat sort's you by what your made of really, what's inside you.

When we were in our first the sorting hat explained it like this…

"the hat talk's?" asked the young Jack skeptically.

"Yes it belonged to one of the original founders…anyway It said…

__

"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,

their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.."

You might belong in Hufflepuff, where those are just and loyal,

those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends,

those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends.

Hermione said remembering their sorting.

"Well I am loyal… I mean I would never leave a friend behind… I'm kind of smart…" Jack noticed the look of his older self. "What? We have our moments…my best bet would probably be Gryffindor because as Best put by General Hammond 'There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity colonel and I'm still trying to figure out which side of the line you stand on.'" Jack said in his best Hammond impersonation.

"You'll most likely not be placed in Slytherin, they only let in wizards and witches who have or are close to having "Pure Blood" meaning they have both magical parents and grandparents and so on and so on. You don't want to go there anyways." Hermione said

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Well because… because some if not most of our dark wizards and witches were in Slytherin." Hermione explained.

"So do you feel any different?" asked the older Jack.

"No not really everything seems the same… maybe I've grown use to it." The younger Jack said.

"Well I've got one thing to say, you'll love Hogwarts It's not like anything else in the world, especially now that, that bi…"

"Fred Weasley you are not to use that language in my home." yelled Mrs. Weasley

"but it's true" Fred said

"truth or not I will not hear it and if I do I'll sew your mouth shut."

Fred became quiet almost instantly.

"yeah but about that who's going to teach Jake Defense against the dark arts over the summer?" Asked Hermione.

" I don't know maybe Dumbledore or perhaps even…Snape." Harry said

"That would be Bad Defense against the dark arts and Potions with Snape." Ron said shuddering at the thought.

"well all I really know for sure is that… I'm going to summer school." said the young Jack gloomily.

Soon guest started arriving the first of which reminded Jack very much of Teal'c he was a tall black wizard and he introduced himself in a vary deep voice as Kingsley Shacklebolt. Then another wizard this one walking along with the help of a staff. When it was announced that everyone was present Jack wasn't sure what was stranger the woman changing her appearance at will or the man with the staff who had magical eye that spun in every direction.

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	13. Order Induction

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

Soon guest started arriving the first of which reminded Jack very much of Teal'c he was a tall black wizard and he introduced himself in a vary deep voice as Kingsley Shacklebolt. Then another wizard this one walking along with the help of a staff. When it was announced that everyone was present Jack wasn't sure what was stranger the woman changing her appearance at will or the man with the staff who had magical eye that spun in every direction.

* * *

The night went on, the older Jack finished the cooking the fish, so he could teach Mr. Weasley how to use a Muggle grill. The guests sat down and the dinner was served there was light conversations floating around when Hermione addressed a very old looking wizard with a long white beard.

"Professor we were talking with the younger Jack earlier and we were just wondering wat house would he be placed in?"

"Ah yes well Mr. O'Neill here will go through his summer courses not placed in a house, to ensure their isn't any bias for or against Mr. O'Neill, he will then return here for the last week before the start of term and return to Hogwarts with you all on the Hogwarts Express on the first, and then he will be sorted along with the rest of the first years. And if all goes accordingly and he does well, he will be joining your year" Dumbledore explained.

"Well I hope he ends up in our year...He belongs with us." said Harry.

Molly looked at her watch "well it's getting late you five ought to get up to bed" Molly said indicating the five underage teen's.

"Yes you should be getting to bed Jack after all it is a school night" Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Yeah…Where am I sleeping?" Jack asked.

"Oh we set a third camp bed in Ron's room. It will be a little cramped but as it is for only one night I don't see the problem." Molly said.

Jack turned to Ron and Harry

"Lead the way" He said sweeping his arm towards the house gesturing for them to go before him. Ron and Harry led Jack up the stairs to the top room of the house. When they entered the room there was a loud disturbing groan coming from the room above room above which Jack guessed was the attic. Jack turned to Ron and Harry and pointed to the Ceiling with a questioning look on his face.

"What was That?" Jack asked.

"That? Oh that's just the ghoul in the attic" Ron said as if it was nothing

"Ghoul?…Let me ask you something is all the mythical stuff real? Ghost, Goblins, Dragons, and all that stuff" Jack asked.

"most of it and then some trust me I know how you feel I was raised by my magic hating Aunt and Uncle and I didn't know about all this until I was eleven and Hagrid broke down my Uncle's door." Harry explained.

"this is gonna take some getting use to" Jack said stretching out on the third camp bed.

"Hey Jack why were you cloned?" Asked Harry.

"Asgard named Loki abducted me… well the older me so he could try and find a way to fix his races genetic problem…" Jack noticed the puzzled looks from Ron and Harry.

"See they've cloned themselves so the could extend their life for many generations, but they lost the 'physical' part. They can't have kids…But anyway so no one would be suspicious he left me behind." Jack said finishing his explanation.

"But wait what good is a clone if you look like his kid rather then him?" asked Harry.

"Oh… well I wasn't supposed to look like this… see there was something in my DNA that prevented a successful clone… and the still cloned me after all we did to save their tiny grey buts from the Replicators."

"Sorry. The what?" asked Ron

"Replicators they are these big metal spider like bugs." Ron made a sound between a cry and a whimper. "what's with him?" asked Jack asked pointing at Ron.

"He had a bad experience with spider's… when he was younger his brothers Fred and George turned his teddy bear into a spider." Harry explained

"Oh I see." Jack said

"metal spiders… and I thought Aragog was bad." Ron said

"that's not even the worst part of it… most if not all energy based weapons don't kill them they just keep making more of themselves." Jack said They heard someone coming up the stairs.

"boy's it's time for bed it's 9:30 don't forget Jack has to leave tomorrow morning they all reluctantly agreed after much debate, they turned out the lights and became quiet. Meanwhile downstairs a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was about to begin.

" I have called this meeting tonight to induct three new members… they have proven themselves to hold the qualities and virtues we have fought for." Dumbledore said.

"What use can the truly be in our cause?" asked Severus Snape asked coldly

"They bring many allies with them some so powerful they don't have use for physical bodies." Dumbledore said

"Really… I'd like to see what these Muggles can do to a wizard who's ready." Snape said

"Will you just shut up… Jeez bickering every five minutes… If you remember I went up against three death Eaters and old Voldy himself… have you done that lately?" Jack asked. Dumbledore looked from Jack to Severus with the smallest smile on his face

"Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c do you accept the invitation into the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked. They all agreed and shook their heads yes except for Teal'c who said "indeed."

"know this in so doing you accept the challenges and responsibilities to protect the innocent." Dumbledore continued.

"I'd say so we do that every time we step through the gate." Jack said with a grin on his face

"I'll take that as a yes… well then welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, because you can not produce a Patronus and you not always in England I have created these pins, when they glow it means a meeting is being called into session, when you take them off and squeeze them they will act as a port key and bring you to the meeting place best to it in an open area as not to hit any thing though." Dumbledore said as he passed them each a small phoenix shaped pin. "With that out of the way we really have no other news about Voldemort or his followers so far but it's still early. I am working on a mission myself that will work in our favor but with that said I draw this vary brief meeting to a close." Dumbledore said

Everyone stood up and started to file out. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c went to the tent while the rest of the group went to the apparition point and left. Soon all the lights from the Burrow and the tent pitched in the yard were out and the only noise coming from the house were the low groans from the ghoul in the attic.

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	14. when O'Neill meets potter challenge

Authors challenge

I know its taken me awhile to update but I've been really busy I hope to update later this week if not then definitely next week but until I do I thought it would be fun to set out a little contest for my readers. The contest is Try To Stump Me. All you'll need to do is try to stump me on any thing stargate SG-1 Show wise not producers or episodes name like that but stuff about the show (EX. What was the name of Jack's son? (Charlie)). You have my word I will use no means but my own mind, the prize will be an look at what's gonna happen next in the story it goes to the first person who can stump me. Contest closes when either I update next or get stumped The way you submit your answer is send me a message with your question.


	15. Class

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

Everyone stood up and started to file out. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c went to the tent while the rest of the group went to the apparition point and left. Soon all the lights from the Burrow and the tent pitched in the yard were out and the only noise coming from the house were the low groans from the ghoul in the attic.

* * *

Jack, Harry, and Ron were awoken early the next morning around 6:30. It would have been only Jack if he had not tripped in the unfamiliar surroundings. Mrs. Weasley had woken him up so he could get a good breakfast before he had to go to Hogwarts. Jack had some bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. By the time Arthur was ready to apparate Jack to Hogsmeade Jack felt like his stomach was going to explode, Mrs. Weasley's food was so good that Urgo would have a hard time trying to make it taste any better. Mr. Weasley took Jack Hogsmeade and from their they made their way through the village to the Hogwarts gates, they waited for what seemed like forever for someone to come down and open the gates so Jack could get through. Then finally the form of Severus Snape came walking down the slopped hill, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jack O'Neill so nice of you to finally get here… Your late. Whatever house you are sorted in at the beginning of the will be deducted twenty points for your tardiness. Well lets see if there is any brains in your head." Snape said leaving Mr. Weasley standing at the gate which had just shut after Jack walked past. Jack was lead to the huge castle and through it large oak doors. He stopped when he entered he was awe struck he looked up and saw the staircases were moving and so were the people inside the nearest paintings. He then noticed Snape holding out a scroll in front of him he took it and was then handed a backpack by a small human like creature who disappeared as soon as the bag was taken.

"This is a list of your classes and there times." Snape said.

Jack peered down at the list

_**Monday:…………Defense against the dark arts .**_

_**Tuesday:………………………..…………Charms.**_

_**Wednesday:…….………………….…History of magic .**_

_**Thursday:….Care of magical creatures and Herbology.**_

_**Friday:.………………………………Potions.**_

_**Saturday:.…………………..……Transfiguration .**_

_**Sunday:………………………….…………Free.**_

"They have been sorted into full day or half day depending on the subject, to ensure a sufficient amount of time to study the subject to day is Monday so you will have Deface against the dark arts. Fallow me. Snape led Jack to a class room which Jack suspected was the Defense against the dark arts class room. "After today it will be best that you remember where the class room is." Snape said coldly

"So are you my teacher?" asked Jack noticing no one else in the room.

"I am not, and from this point on you will refer to me as well as the other staff as Professor, sir or ma'am do you understand me?." Snape asked.

"Yes _sir_." Jack said putting an emphasis on the last word. Snape left the class room. Jack waited in the class room for a few minutes before the door opened again and a familiar face walked through the door.

"Why good morning Jack how are you?" asked the friendly face of Remus Lupin.

"I'm good Mr…. I mean Professor Lupin. So I'm guessing you'll be teaching me then?" asked Jack.

" Yes until they can find a permanent teacher Dumbledore asked me to be your instructor in this." Lupin said

"sweet at least I won't forget your name…Professor" Jack added with a grin.

"Well from what I've been told I thought we could start out with how to protect yourself from an attack.

There are many ways to protect yourself from attack. Leave the area, evade the attack, or set up some protective barrier or shield to name a few." Lupin explained

"Why can't I just fight back?" asked Jack.

"You could but before you learn how to fight you need to learn how to defend. We'll start with the shield charm, it's a little advanced but it couldn't hurt to try, let me explain, a shield charm is very useful in a fight, it can protect against most minor jinxes, hexes, and spells you can deploy it around yourself, an object or someone else for protection." Lupin said while clearing a small place.

"So it deflects the attack?" Jack asked.

" Precisely, now I am going to try and stun you, on this go just try to evade it we will try the shield after. On 3 1, 2, 3," Counted off Lupin, on 3 he yelled 'stupefy' Jack dodged it but nearly tripped over a desk.

"Good, good well done Jack now the shield charm is as I said a little difficult but lets give it a go anyway shall we?" Lupin said walking over to a trunk and pulling a vase from the inside placing it upon a desk. "Now the spell for the shield it '_protego_' it may not work but don't worry if it doesn't work well keep practicing. Try to protect the vase, I'm going to use accio charm it will summon the object towards me now if the shield works the vase should stay on the desk, on three. 1, 2, 3," Lupin counted off once again the vase lifted off the desk and lingered there momentarily before slowly floating towards Lupin but before it could reach it it fell to the floor smashing to pieces.

"Oh… sorry Professor." Jack apologized scrambling to go and pick the broken shards of the vase from the floor.

"Not to worry Jack… but do you realize you just preformed a perfect non-verbal shield charm?" asked Lupin repairing the vase by saying '_reparo_'

"I…I did sir? Is that important?" asked Jack.

"I were say so you were saying the charm at first and I was still succeeding slowly and you saw that and were getting agitated that it was not working am I right?" asked Lupin

"Yes sir and it was very difficult towards the very end." Jack said

"Well it should be, it's fifth year level magic and your just starting out but we'll start at the very beginning at work back up to it when we get there it shouldn't be as hard." Lupin said smiling at Jack.

* * *

Thank you for all who participated in my contest, I have another little one for you all for fun, I always use to discuss this with my friend and I thought I would give a possible idea to someone who would want to write the fic or just send me a message with their views on the subject. ANYWAY the idea was a crossover who would win between the milky way Replicators from Stargate SG-1 and the Borg from Star trek OR SG-1 vs. Borg Or vise versa with Enterprise Vs. replicators

End of Chapter

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	16. From the author

From the author

Okay readers I've got my internet situation fixed and I'll be writing a whole lot more so keep checking.


	17. Cousin!

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

"Well it should be, it's fifth year level magic and your just starting out but we'll start at the very beginning at work back up to it when we get there it shouldn't be as hard." Lupin said smiling at Jack.

__________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the Burrow the older Jack O'Neill along with Teal'c, Molly, Ginny and the Twins were waiting in the kitchen for the forth member of SG-1 to arrive. Carter volunteered to pick him up from the airport. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were upstairs discussing there past year at Hogwarts and what the younger Jack might be up to.

"Alright Daniel should be here in a few, he doesn't know yet and I told Carter not to tell him either, he'll want to ask a million questions when he finds out so be prepared." Jack warned.

"Um…Jack you never did tell us what his last name was." Said Fred.

" I didn't? I could of sworn I did oh well… it's Jackson… Oh here they are. I hope Carter hasn't told him" Jack said noticing the Car pull up. "Hey up there, they're here so if you want to meet him get down here." Jack called up the stairs.

Daniel and Sam were getting closer to the house and their conversation drifted through the open window along with the summer breeze.

"Sam why does Jack want us to meet him here?" Daniel asked

" I told you Daniel I don't know he wouldn't tell me I just got here yesterday I had to analyze an artifact brought back to the SGC" Sam lied as they drew closer to the house.

The two entered the house just as the trio came down the stairs.

"DANIEL!" Hermione screeched and ran to hug Daniel everyone in the house was very confused at this point especially Daniel.

"Daniel?" asked a confused Jack

"Jack? Why'd you bring me here? Was it so I could see my cousin?" asked Daniel

"Cousin? Mind explaining how she's your cousin." Jack said.

"Well we're second cousins really, our great grand father had two kids, a boy and a girl, the boy was my grandfather, and the girl was Hermione's grandmother now they each got married later in life and had kids Nick had my mother who married my father and they had me, while Hermione's grandmother had a daughter who got married and had Hermione. The last time we saw each other was… well was right before the…Um before the… um first mission" Daniel explained trying to keep the SGC a secret.

"Really? I mean Really? Is it just me or is this weird to anyone else... I should have known, her head is almost always in a book…No Daniel that's not why I brought you here, I did because I wanted to tell you, every person in this house besides You, me, Carter, and Teal'c are wizards or witches…They also know about the stargate so no worries there." Jack said as if it was as normal as if he were discussing the latest fishing trip he went on. Daniel stood there mouth hanging open.

"Hey… anybody home? Hey space monkey." Jack said waving his hand in front of Daniel trying to bring him back to reality.

"I… I thought after Abydos and Ra and all that has happened I would never be speechless again… but… but I am." Daniel managed to get out.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions but first let me tell you the whole story." Jack said motioning for Daniel to sit.

______________

Back at Hogwarts Jack was finishing his first day of class the sun was low in the west, Jack guessed it was about seven thirty

"Now for homework you are to keep practicing the fifteen spells we worked on today, read chapters one through ten and write a summery on each, and lastly a foot long summery on the three creatures we studied today on how to identify them, how to avoid them, and how to defend against them." Lupin said gathering up his books and equipment.

"Sir if I may, why so much homework?" Jack asked.

"Well Jack we only meet once a week, so technically it's not that much work, you will have a full week to complete those assignments, so no worries. As for myself I will not be here for the rest of the week so if you come into any trouble with those assignments then ask one of the other teachers or check the library." Lupin said clasping shut his briefcase

"Where are you going sir… if you don't mind my asking?" Jack asked

"I've other business to attend to."

"Order stuff?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you what I'm up to your not in the Order."

"But technically aren't I? I mean you have one Col. Jack O'Neill in it and last I checked that's my name." Jack said trying to convince the older man.

"Yes that is true but there is about a thirty-year difference between the Jack O'Neill in the order then the one standing before me." Lupin said walking to the door "Now if you will follow me I will show you to the room that was set up for you so you can drop off your stuff, dinner will be served around eight thirty it's now seven fifteen." Lupin said inspecting a very odd looking pocket watch. They walked a short distance on the first floor before they came upon a door

"Now what I've been told is that this Voldey guy is starting to gain power again is this true?" Jack asked noticing a Lupin Jump slightly.

Lupin sighed "Yes I'm afraid it is true he's growing faster since he came out into the open a few weeks ago but he is growing. Your room is right through here, it's been converted from an unused classroom so it's a bit bigger then the room you'll be sharing with whatever house you'll be placed in, oh before I forget you'll be tacking your first flying lesson this Sunday at noon on the front lawns" Lupin said pulling a small piece of parchment from his robes and handing it to Jack.

Jack surveyed the room there was a writing desk near a window it was about half the size of the desk Gen Hammond had in his office, next to that was a wardrobe with his trunk opened and his clothes hanging in it a few feet away was a four poster bed each curtain a it's bedding bore a crest with a lion, snake, badger, and a raven. There was also a small sitting area where one could spread material out on a small coffee table. Jack set his bag down by chair near the coffee table he took out his text book and started to read the chapters that were assigned to him. He had just finished chapter eight when he looked at his watch, it was seven-forty, he figured the rest of his homework could wait until after dinner. He decided he'd get in some training in before dinner so he changed out of his robes and into his air force sweat pants and tee-shirt. Jack walked out of his room and down to the entrance hall, he turned to go outside when a voice stopped him.

"Students are not allowed out on the grounds after seven alone until the new security measures' are fully in place" Filch said.

"Oh I didn't know…Mr.?" Jack unsure of this new person

"Filch, I'm the caretaker here and if I catch on the grounds after seven at night or before seven in the morning I will report you to one of the professors' so the proper disciplinary actions can be taken." Filch said walking off down another hall.

Jack turned to the staircase and decided it was his next best option, after a few quick stretching exercises he took off at full sprint up the stairs, he reached the seventh and very top landing when he turned back and headed back down, occasionally stopping for a moving staircase, his second trip up he found himself racing a knight in full medieval armor with a very hefty looking pony, they only made it to the forth landing giving up the chase there panting and clutching his side. Jack continued up and down for about three more times on his sixth time up he skidded to a halt almost toppling over professor Dumbledore.

"Jonathan why are you running up the stairs?" Dumbledore asked

"Just… a little… exercise… before… dinner sir…" Jack said panting trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Well that's where I'm heading, its about to start you know." Dumbledore said

"No… I hadn't… realized that sir, time must have slipped away from me. Jack said.

"As it dose all of us, I was speaking with some of the house elves earlier and they told me they were going to prepare a delightful banana pudding for dessert as they started down the stairs.

"Really…. Sorry sir but am I really the only student here?" Jack asked.

"Amazingly yes Hogwarts doesn't truly have a summer school program as I understand some muggle ones do. But in your case we allowed you to study here so you can join the sixth years come fall."

"But Sir how will I learn five years of magic in such a short amount of time? Jack asked

"Well I'm hoping with the extended classes and your unique circumstances you will learn much quicker because it's only you and the teacher." Dumbledore explained.

They entered the great hall to Jack's amazement he had lunch in the class room earlier to maximize the time he had so this was his first time seeing the large hall. He stared at the ceiling marveling at the fact that he could see the night sky. Jack saw Professor Lupin sitting at a table at the far end of the hall along with Professor McGonagall Jack started down the hall along with Professor Dumbledore to a single place setting.

End of Chapter

I Know kind of a bad place to stop but for now there it is.

.. For such the long break I promise I will never leave the story to collect dust for that long, but any way I have a few new polls for you guys it's for the story the first will be posted for about a week or so then I'll add the second one.

P.S.

(Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	18. Dinner at Hogwarts

O'Neill meets Potter

(I own nothing all characters and ideas/creations/spells/places/organization's (you get the picture) belong to there rightful owners and all that stuff that will stop them from suing me)

RECAP

"But Sir how will I learn five years of magic in such a short amount of time? Jack asked

"Well I'm hoping with the extended classes and your unique circumstances you will learn much quicker because it's only you and the teacher." Dumbledore explained.

They entered the great hall to Jack's amazement (he had lunch in the class room earlier to maximize the time he had so this was his first time seeing the large hall.) He stared at the ceiling marveling at the fact that he could see the night sky. Jack saw Professor Lupin sitting at a table at the far end of the hall along with Professor McGonagall. Jack started down the hall along with Professor Dumbledore to a single place setting.

_______________

As Jack ate his meal he felt out of place, sitting alone in the Great Hall with the only others being the professors who taught him, he felt isolated. When Dumbledore spoke it brought Jack out of his stupor.

"Excuse me sir?"

"I asked 'if you had any questions about this world you've been thrown into before we finish eating'?." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Oh…er. Well how about this Voliwatisit guy, whats the story behind him, I only know a few things." Jack said.

"Well; he's an extremely powerful dark wizard who has recently regained his powers two years ago, he is after Harry because at the age of one Harry was the cause of his first downfall…"

"Sir, not to be rude but WHAT? I can understand why he's after him now, but why'd he go after him at the age of one? What possible threat could a one year old hold against a full grown person, let alone one who can use magic?

"I'm afraid Mr. O'Neill that I can't answer that, for that answer you will need to talk to Harry yourself."

"But I'm right that there's more to this then whats on the surface?"

"Yes, and much, much more." Dumbledore said.

"Jack if I may, have you found any world's where there was any wizards or witches?" Lupin asked.

"Well… the Nox seemed… magical, they had the ability to become invisible, revive the recently deceased heal severe wounds, but they also used technology, they had a floating city."

"Did you say revive the dead?" Asked Lupin.

"Yeah why"

"It's impossible to bring dead people back to life." Lupin said

"For humans maybe, the Nox and Goa'uld both can bring back recently dead people, but the Go'auld use a piece of technology, and the Nox, well we don't really know how they do it." Jack explained. "They won't share their technology or secret's with us, they say we're too young."

"Sounds similar to the centaurs." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. O'Neill what is cloning exactly?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well… Basically you take any part of a person that you can get some DNA from…"

"What's DNA?" Asked McGonagall.

"Oh, well it's you really, your blood and stuff, I guess, Carter could explain all this stuff better then I can, anyway you can create a person from the DNA."

"And Muggels, they can do this?" Asked Lupin a little nervously.

"Yes and no, we've cloned animals but not humans… why do you sound so nervous?"

"I believe they are afraid if Voldemort would find out about cloning they fear an army of Voldemort's" Dumbledore said.

"Oh… well even if he did we can't clone something so it will be the same age as the original, it would still have to be born and grow as a normal person, and besides even if he did clone himself it doesn't mean it would be inherently evil, it could be the exact opposite from him it wouldn't have the same experiences that drove him evil.

"But you are very much like your older self in all manners." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well I wasn't cloned using human methods, I was cloned by an Asgaurd named Loki, they can clone themselves and download their memory into the new body."

"But couldn't Voldemort do that? Asked Lupin.

"He would need the technology to do so, but there is a draw back to the Asgaurd methods; after cloning themselves for so long they've… _lost the ability repopulate naturally_ and they're having trouble with their bodies, they're degrading."

"Why's that Mr. O'Neill?" asked professor McGonagall.

"As Thor put it once, with each new body an Asgaurd inhabits it becomes harder to clone… or something like that, basically their printers running out of ink and toner.

"Well Jack is there anything else we should know about you?" asked Dumbledore,

"Well I'm an amateur astronomer, I have all the memories of my older self up to the point of when he was cloned. The good ones and the bad; I still hold an unofficial rank of Lieutenant Colonel in the U.S. Air force. And the rest is pretty much basic stuff."

"Is their any thing else you would like to know Jonathan?" asked Dumbledore.

"No not really, what I have really only pertains to my main question, but it can wait."

"If you want we could discuss this further after dinner in my office and I can answer what I can."

"Sure, if it's not too much of a problem sir." Jack said.

"Not at all, what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't teach? Well now that we know each other a little better, let us retire for the evening, Jack if you would follow me we can have that conversation..

Jack stood and proceeded to follow Dumbledore up to his office.

" in an unrelated Mr. O'Neill if you wish to speak to me while you stay here I happen to like lemon drops." Dumbledore said causing the stone gargoyles to jump apart reveling the spiral staircase.

Once inside the office Dumbledore sealed the doors and cast a few charms so he wouldn't be overheard.

"Well Mr. O'Neill. Please, please have a seat may I interest you in a lemon drop?"

"No sir. Thank you sir."

"well I can sense you have a few more questions as do I; hopefully by the end of our meeting we both shall hopefully have a few more answers."

"Right, okay." Jack said.

"If I may Mr. O'Neill what exactly were you wanting to ask that linked to your earlier question?"

"Well sir. I was wondering if you would allow myself to ask Harry if he wants to be taught Muggel fighting?"

"If I may why teach Harry to use a muggel weapon when he already has a wand?"

"Well sir, it wont only consist of weapons, but also hand to hand combat. Tell me in a fight between wizards what weapons are used?"

"Well curses, jinxes, and spells to name a few." Dumbledore said.

:Okay, but what is the weapon in battle?" Asked Jack.

"Why a wand of coarse."

"and take away the wand and you take away the fight, with training in some areas Harry would be able to fight even without a wand."

"I see, Mr. O'Neill, I don't think it wise to train young people to wield firearms, I also believe in the muggel phrase '_better safe then sorry_' and believe the goods outweighs the evils. But I think it would be wise of you to include Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley as they always seem to accompany Harry on his adventures. You will need to find the area to teach them and preferably one that is not easily found, we don't need any accidents if your going to be teaching them how to use firearms."

"Sir I'm planning on training them with intars, they don't kill only stun so even if there is an accident no one could be killed, only incapacitated."

"Well it is not up to me as I said, but I do believe you have a letter to write. Goodnight Mr. O'Neill."

"Goodnight sir." Jack said leaving to write the letter to the three Gryffindor's

End of Chapter

Sorry about such the long wait, I've kind of lost my plot bunnies and have been trying to round them up. Also I write more when I get reviews, positive reinforcement and all that.

P.S. (Voldemort and the system lords will find you if you don't post a review.)


	19. Author

Author's note:

I've let this story get a little out of hand and I'm thinking about restarting it from the beginning. I have a poll set up that will help me decide. The new version of When O'Neill Meets Potter (W.O.M.P. 2) will have longer chapters different pairings and some dark characters, but still revolve around the same idea. if that is i go with the idea, your vote will help me decide.


End file.
